New Beginning
by PadawanGirl
Summary: When Reid announced he had a boyfriend, he seemed so happy. Although it broke Morgan's heart, he never told Reid how he felt. But Reid's been keeping a secret too. Eventual Morgan/Reid  rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story that I've had written for a couple weeks and finally had enough time to type. This on will prolly (eventually) be about 3 chapters. But I haven't the faintest clue when any updates will be. *nervous grin* Sorry.**

**Again, I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes, but I have the headache from hell and typing hurts enough, I don't even want to try reading. I was just trying to find things to do to keep me awake to a normal bed time (instead of 7 o'clock). But sleep time has finally arrived. I'll fix it after class tomorrow. (If I wake up with the same headache, I will cry. Cuz that really sucks.)**

**Edit: Huh, only 3 mistakes. Unless my leftover headache is preventing me from finding more (which is highly likely).**

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Morgan, go back to the hotel and get some sleep."<p>

"Reid just left for there, you're gonna need my help."

Hotch gave him a stern stare. "Morgan, you've been awake longer than any of us. Go get some sleep. Rossi, Prentiss, and I will be fine."

Morgan, finally giving into his exhaustion, nodded. Prentiss gave him a small smile as he left, quickly driving the short distance back to the hotel. He stopped at the desk to request a wake-up call (discovering Reid already had) and then took the elevator to the floor where he and Reid were sharing a room. He slipped the card into the slot, the light flashing to green. He walked in, making it down the short hall and gasping just as the door snapped closed.

Reid spun around on the other side of the room, startled, dropping the sleep shirt he had been about to pull on. Anger flashed in Morgan's eyes at the sight of the deep bruises littering Reid's chest and stomach, matching those he'd just seen on his back. His eyes trailed down past bright blue boxer briefs to long, thin legs also covered in bruises.

"Morgan!" cried Reid, snatching at the covers in the bed beside him and yanking them up to cover himself. "W-What…"

Morgan slowly strode toward him. "Did Trey do this?" he asked, referring to Reid's boyfriend. About five months ago, Reid had announced that he was dating a man named Trey Donalds. Morgan had gone home and punched a hole in his wall, realizing he had missed his chance to win over his pretty boy. He knew Reid was gay, they were best friends. Reid was the only one who knew Morgan was bi.

Reid backed up as Morgan drew nearer, shaking his head frantically, eyes wide. "I-It was an accident," he stammered.

"An accident?" cried Morgan. "You look like you've been used as a punching bag! 'Different colors mean different stages of healing,' you've said it yourself. This has been going on for a while!"

Reid gasped as he backed into the wall. "P-Please, h-he doesn't mean to."

"He doesn't mean to?" roared Morgan, striding forward. "That bastard is beating you!"

Reid slid down the wall, arms covering his head. "Please don't hit me," he whimpered, voice full of terror.

Morgan stopped, first hurt that Reid thought he would actually hit him, and then he felt a deep hatred at Trey for making Reid this fearful. He took a step back and kneeled, admitting to himself that his earlier tactic was the wrong way to approach this. "Spencer," he said softly, sadly. "Why didn't you tell me? I would help you."

Reid shook his head, still cowering under his arms. "I can't tell anyone. T-Trey showed me what would happen if I did. He c-cracked three of my ribs that night and kicked my w-weak knee."

Morgan remembered the day Reid came limping into the office, claiming he had slipped down the last couple stairs at his apartment and jammed his bad knee. "Oh, pretty boy," sighed Morgan. "You deserve so much better than this. You deserve someone who will hold and comfort you, not beat and yell at you. Someone who loves you deeply and would never harm you in anyway."

Reid gave a dark laugh. "I'll never find someone like that."

"What about me?" Morgan blurted out, eyes wide as he realized what he said.

Reid slowly lowered his arms, peering up at him with equal wide, but watery, eyes. "What?"

Morgan swallowed, figuring he might as well go for broke. "I love you, Spencer, and I would never, _ever_, do anything to hurt you."

Reid shook his head, lower lip trembling. "N-No. No, you can't. No, it's- I waited years, _years_, for you and you never… No. No…" he trailed off, still shaking his head.

"I wanted to, but I was scared. Scared you wouldn't return my feelings. I tried to work up the courage to tell you, for years. And then you told us about Trey and I realized I was too late to find out. I still wanted to tell you, but you seemed so happy. But this… If I had known…"

A few tears rolled down Reid's cheeks. "I try to be good. I try to behave and follow all his rules. B-But there are so many, and he makes up new ones after I've already broken them, a-and I can't keep up with all of them." His voice broke as a sob escaped. "I'm such a b-bad boyfriend."

"Spencer, no," breathed Morgan. "This is not how a relationship is s'pose to be. _He's_ the bad boyfriend. I just…" His eyes stung as he watched Reid's body shake with sobs and he unsurely reached out his arms.

Reid only hesitated a second before lunging forward, burrowing into Morgan's chest as he cried harshly.

Morgan sat back, holding Reid gently on his lap, mindful of his bruises. He ran his hand through his soft curls, anger rising as he felt a bump on his head, but he quickly quelled it, not wanting Reid to think it was directed at him. Reid was clutching his t-shirt tightly, head tucked under his chin. Morgan waited until he could feel his cries start to diminish before he spoke.

"When did this start?" he asked quietly.

Reid turned his head slightly, breath puffing against Morgan's neck as he spoke. "One month, three weeks, and four days after we started dating," he answered, voice hoarse. "The first t-time, I thought it was just a bad day. Work had been awful for both of us, and we had some wine with dinner, and afterword we got into an argument. I-I said some things I shouldn't have, I really did. And he p-punched me in the stomach."

Morgan held him a little closer, still running his fingers through his hair.

"I thought it was just a singular occurrence. Nothing happened again for eighteen days. But then I came home late from work one night, and he was there, a-and he was drunk and very angry. H-He accused me of being out with s-someone else," Reid's voice cracked with more tears. "I w-wasn't, I was just at work trying to f-finish all the files I had."

Morgan swallowed, a burst of guilt flooding through him. How many times in the last few months had his and Prentiss' slipping files into Reid's pile resulted in him being beaten? "Did… did he ever do… _more_?" he asked, unable to bring himself to say it, scared of the answer.

"H-He tried," stuttered Reid, understanding what he meant. "That was the only time I f-fought back. I didn't want my first time to be like t-that."

"When was this? What did you do?"

"It was t-two nights ago," said Reid quietly.

Realization dawned on Morgan. Two nights ago, a jittery Reid had shown up at Morgan's door, saying Trey had to work and that he didn't want to sit alone at home. They had sat up watching random tv shows and talking, until they'd received a call in the wee hours of the morning, bringing them in for this case.

Then another realization hit him. Reid had said his "first time." Reid was a virgin? Morgan couldn't decide whether that surprised him or not. But he was furious that Trey had tried to forcefully take that from Reid. He knew what that was like, and he didn't wish it on anyone.

"I'm glad that you fought back and came to me."

"…You're not gonna t-tease me for being a virgin?" asked Reid nervously.

Morgan shook his head. "Only you can decide when you're ready, no one else should judge that."

Reid pressed a little closer to him. "I want my first time to be special, with someone who loves me and cares for me. Not my drunk, angry boyfriend forcing himself on me."

"He's still your boyfriend?" asked Morgan, a little angrily.

Reid sighed. "I don't know," he said sadly, and Morgan felt a tear splatter against his collar bone. "No," Spencer added, voice a bit firmer. "No, he's not. I-It's over."

Morgan pressed a soft kiss to the top of Reid's head. "It will all be okay, pretty boy."

Reid slumped against him. "I'm so tired," he whispered.

"Let's go to sleep," said Morgan, standing and helping Reid up. He moved across the room, shucking his jeans as Reid pulled on his sleep shirt. "M-Morgan?" asked Reid quietly from where he sat on his bed, the blanket dumped beside him.

Morgan pulled off his t-shirt. "Yeah?" he responded, dropping his shirt on his go-bag and straightening his boxers, moving to his own bed.

"Would you s-stay with me tonight?"

"Seeing as we're sharing a room-"

"No, I-I mean…" Reid blushed, gesturing to the space beside him on the bed.

Morgan smiled. "Sure thing," he said, walking over to Reid's bed instead.

He fixed the blanket and slipped under the covers. Reid glanced at his sleep pants, folded on top of his bag, as he scrambled under the covers to, hesitantly pressing up against Morgan's side.

Morgan glanced at the pants as well. "You can put them on if you'd feel more comfortable. But just know, I would never try anything."

"I know you won't," said Reid, laying his head on Morgan's chest and scooting closer. Morgan automatically wrapped his arms around him. "And I am comfortable."

Morgan pressed another kiss to the top of his head as he reached out and shut off the bedside lamps, the bathroom light still on, igniting the room with a soft, orange glow. "Goodnight, Spencer," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Derek," came the sleepy response. "Thank you."

Morgan held him tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_ -Closing Time, Semisonic

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did actually get the idea for this while listening to that song. I was at work a couple months ago and it was playing on the radio, and well, my brain makes strange connections. Somehow this idea was born.<strong>

**What did you think? Should I continue? Like it just as it is?**

**I really want a truffula tree. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, I finally have an update for this story.**

**There will be one more chapter. Sometime.**

* * *

><p>Reid and Morgan slept in each other's arms every night for the rest of the case. During the days, Morgan would keep a close eye on Reid, noticing every little wince or gasp as his abused body was taxed. When the case was finally closed and the team was on the jet, heading home, Morgan sat at the end of the couch, Reid's feet in his lap as the genius stretched out on the rest. Morgan's hand was wrapped around Reid's ankle, fingers snaking under his pant-leg cuff to rest on the warm skin above his sock.<p>

Morgan's hand was comforting, reassuring, and with his presence there, Reid soon fell into a dreamless sleep. He groaned when, what seemed like mere seconds later, he was being gently shaken awake. He slowly, reluctantly, blinked his eyes open. Morgan was standing above him, smiling.

"Hey, pretty boy," he said. "Time to go home."

Reid sat up, glancing around to see the others gathering their stuff and exiting the plane. Morgan was holding all their bags already, and Reid stood, following him. As they neared the collection of vehicles, the others gave calls of goodbye and waves. Reid stepped forward, trying to take his bags from Morgan.

"What are you doing?" Morgan held tightly to them.

Reid tried again. "I need to hurry to catch the last bus home."

Morgan held firm. "Will Trey be there?"

A shiver ran through Reid. "Possibly… Probably."

With a nod, Morgan turned to his car, opening the back and tossing their bags in.

"M-Morgan, what are you doing?"

"You're coming home with me."

Reid felt his heart flutter. "Why?"

Morgan walked back to him. "I'm not gonna let you be alone with that bastard," he said, wrapping an arm around Reid and leading him around the car.

"I can't stay away from my apartment forever," said Reid as Morgan opened the passenger door.

"We'll talk to your super about getting your locks changed. I'm sure they'll understand."

Reid nodded.

"And you can call Trey and tell him you're done."

"Derek, I-I can't break up with someone over the phone."

"I don't want him to be able to hurt you," said Morgan, eyes pained as images of Reid's bruises rose to mind. "And by now, he's forfeited any right to a 'proper' break-up. You don't owe that to him. you don't owe him anything."

Reid nodded slowly, knowing Morgan was right. "Okay. I'll call him," he said softly.

The tension in Morgan's shoulders eased a bit and he helped Reid into the car, shutting the door.

….

"I-It's over, Trey… No… No… I'm not… No!... I-I have _not _been f-fucking him… I've never… Please, just g-get your things out of my apartment… W-With a friend… No, s-someone else… Just, t-take your stuff and leave… No… I… G-Goodbye, Trey."

Morgan slowly walked out of the kitchen, carrying two steaming mugs. Reid glanced up at him as he flipped his phone shut, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I-Is that coffee?" he asked shakily.

Morgan shook his head. "I thought it was a bit late for coffee," he said, setting the mugs on the low table, revealing swirling mini-marshmallows. "So I made hot chocolate."

Reid gave a watery smile and Morgan pulled him to his side, sitting them down on the couch. Reid automatically curled into his side, Morgan gently holding him close.

"H-He thinks I've been having s-sex with you," whispered Reid, body trembling as he held back tears. "He called me a s-slut."

"He's a fucking moron who doesn't know what he's talking about," snarled Morgan. "Don't let what he says get to you, Spencer. You know the truth, and he's only trying to hurt you."

Reid nodded, reaching out and grabbing his hot chocolate with a shaky hand. He took a sip, the warmth that flooded through him calming him a little. But it didn't stop silent tears from spilling over. He took another drink, setting his mug down and burying his face in Morgan's shoulders, letting the tears flow.

….

They had been lightly dozing on the couch, Reid tightly engulfed in Morgan's arms, when a knock on the door startled them awake. Morgan stood, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he shuffled to the door, opening it.

"Who-"

Morgan's head snapped to the side as a fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled against the wall, head pounding.

"You fucking bastard," snarled the man in the doorway, pushing past Morgan.

"T-Trey?" cried Reid. He hovered at the entry to the living room, glancing worriedly at the dazed Morgan. He staggered back quickly as Trey strode towards him.

"You're not staying with _him_, hmm?" said Trey darkly. "You lying, little bitch." He grabbed Reid's wrist and Reid cried out at the bruising grip.

"P-Please, Trey-"

"Shut up," roared Trey, slapping Reid across the face. "You just can't keep it in your pants around him, can you?" Another slap. "Fucking whore."

Reid let out a shriek of pain as a punch connected with a high cheekbone with a _crack_. He dropped to the floor, hands clutching his face, vision blurry with tears."Weak, useless piece of shit." Trey drew a foot back to kick him, but grunted as he was grabbed from behind, spun and slammed against the wall. Hard. His head left a dent in the plaster, blood trickling from split skin.

"Trey Donalds, you're under arrest for assaulting two federal agents," growled Morgan, cuffing Trey with the handcuffs he still had hooked to the back of his jeans.

"Hello? Is everything okay?" called a deep voice from the door, Morgan recognized as his neighbor. The large, construction worker appeared. His eyes widened at the sight of Morgan pinning a cuffed man to the wall. Morgan's dark cheek was sporting an even darker bruise. "Carol and I heard shouting and screaming, she called the police."

"Thanks, Doug," said Morgan, pushing Trey against the wall again as the partially conscious man started to struggle. A whimper of pain behind him caught Morgan's attention, and he glanced back to see his pretty boy sprawled on the ground. "Spencer?" he called worriedly.

Doug stepped forward, bracing a forearm across the back of Trey's shoulders, other hand clutching his arm. "I'll watch him, you go check on your friend."

Morgan nodded, muttering a quick thanks as he ran to Reid's side. "Spencer," he whispered, pulling him up to lean against his chest. Anger flashed in his gut as Reid lowered his hands to reveal a split lip and a deeply bruised cheek. His honey brown eyes were shimmering with tears of pain.

"I… I think m-my cheekbone is fractured," he whimpered, a few tears dropping. Talking hurt. He reached up a shaky hand, gently brushing fingertips along Morgan's bruise. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Morgan shook his head, taking Reid's hand and wrapping it in his, thumb rubbing his soft skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you again."

"D-Derek-"

"In there, officers."

Reid and Morgan looked up to see two policemen walking into the living room.

….

The next few hours went by in a haze for Reid, a mix of the pain in his face, physical and emotional exhaustion, and the steady presence of Morgan, never leaving his side.

Trey had been arrested with charges of assault and fleeing the scene of an accident, having cut off a driver on his way to Morgan's and forcing their car off a road and hit a tree. Reid had burst into tears when he learned the young woman hadn't been injured, scared he may have been the cause of someone's death (no matter how many times Morgan told him it wasn't his fault).

Morgan had brought Reid to the hospital, where it was confirmed he had a cracked cheekbone. He was sent home with instructions to take some pain reliever, like Tylenol or whatever Morgan happened to have in his medicine cabinet. He'd refused a prescription for anything stronger.

It wasn't until they were in the car on the way back to Morgan's apartment that it finally all hit him. Reid drew his knees up and hugged them tightly, sobbing. Morgan's eyes stung and he reached over, placing a comforting hand on the back of Reid's neck, wishing he wasn't driving so he could comfort him more. The minute he pulled into the parking lot, he hurriedly unbuckled and turned, wrapping his arms around Reid.

They stayed that way until Reid had cried himself out and was slumped against Morgan.

"Spencer-"

"Derek, please," pleaded Reid, voice hoarse. "Can we just... go to bed? W-We can talk about this later, I'm just… so tired."

Morgan nodded, the long night catching up with him too. "Sure thing, pretty boy," he whispered. They both straightened up and got out of the car. As they stood in the elevator, Reid slowly leaned against Morgan's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Morgan smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around him as the door slid open and leading him down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor wittle Spency.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
